


Sandstorm

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Drama, F/M, GaaIno, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Romance, Yamanaka Ino-centric, naruto - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Em uma celebração na mansão do Kazekage, com representantes de vários países, Yamanaka Ino irá acompanhar o Rokudaime Hokage.Contudo, para que a missão seja um sucesso, Ino precisa liberar a mente cheia de pensamentos desordenados, ou o controle mental não surtirá efeito.O conflito aumenta quando descobre que Gaara irá pedir a mão de uma herdeira naquela festa, causando uma verdadeira confusão em seus sentimentos, pondo em risco todo o plano.
Relationships: Gaara/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	1. O início da Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita e publicada em 2018 no meu perfil no Nyah! Fanfiction. Por favor, não copie.  
> Acontecimentos do original podem ter sofrido modificações para o bom andamento da história.

A mansão do Kazekage era uma construção com as características tradicionais de Suna. Com o formato arredondado e paredes da cor ocre. Localizava-se no centro da Vila, com uma visão de 360º que beneficiava o monitoramento das equipes de vigilância e segurança da família do Kazekage. No último andar da mansão, foi recentemente construído um terraço coberto com painéis de vidro temperado, muito bem climatizado para dar conta do calor daquele país. Uma piscina de borda infinita foi projetada especialmente para Temari aproveitar os banhos de sol que tanto gostava. O local ainda possuía uma área de descanso com poltronas confortáveis e um bar. Em dias de festa, o terraço era palco de diversas reuniões.

Era o caso daquela noite, onde ocorreria uma celebração com importantes representantes de vários países do continente, para dar as boas-vindas ao mais novo país que conquistou sua independência. Muita burocracia estava envolvida naquela noite, assim como o destino de milhares de pessoas. Dessa forma, era preciso que o ambiente fosse totalmente seguro.

Sentado em uma poltrona verde escuro, diante do Kazekage, e com uma expressão tranquila, o Rokudaime Hokage ouvia o plano que Shikamaru apresentava para a segurança daquela noite. Era preciso um plano para conter discussões acaloradas ou até mesmo uma invasão inesperada, e Kakashi possuía plena confiança no trabalho do Nara.

A equipe que fazia parte do esquema de segurança dentro da festa, estava toda presente na sala. Ainda havia outras equipes espalhadas pela vila, cada qual com missões específicas.

— Vamos formar duplas e se espalhar pela festa. — Shikamaru falava com seriedade, mesmo considerando festas uma distração muito problemática, como ele estava ali em missão, então analisava tudo de forma lógica. — Sakura, preciso que você acompanhe Naruto, ele ainda não chegou, mas quando aparecer na festa, vai acabar chamando muita atenção das pessoas por sua popularidade. E você é a pessoa mais indicada para mantê-lo na linha.

— Hai! Pode contar comigo. — Sakura moveu a cabeça, confirmando.

— Hinata e Neji, vocês dois são importantes para rastrearem qualquer tipo de movimentação estranha por toda a mansão, então gostaria que formassem uma dupla.

— Hai! — Os dois responderam juntos.

— Ino, vai acompanhar o Rokudaime Hokage, você poderá conectar todos com a técnica de transmissão de mente, além de ajudá-lo a conhecer melhor os convidados. — Shikamaru suspirou, ainda havia mais duas pessoas para designar dupla, entretanto, só restara Temari.

— Você não está pensando em me obrigar a ficar toda a noite ao lado do meu irmão, como se eu fosse sua babá, não é? — Temari cruzou os braços, fuzilando o shinobi com seus olhos faiscantes.

— Temari, por favor, não criemos um conflito neste momento. — Gaara intercedeu, tentando apaziguar os ânimos da irmã. — Além do mais, não há nada de errado em passarmos algum tempo juntos, não é?

A kunoichi revirou os olhos, não queria parecer grossa com o irmão na frente de todos.

— Você terá que acompanhar a filha do Daimyo, ou se esqueceu disso? — Ela alfinetou, fazendo Shikamaru encerrar a discussão, solicitando que ela o acompanhasse, enquanto Gaara fazia as honras de acompanhar a herdeira do País do Diamante. Temari não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, deixando o shinobi constrangido.

Após a reunião, todos foram dispensados. Kakashi foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por Shikamaru, eles ainda teriam mais algumas reuniões com as outras equipes de segurança. Gaara também os acompanharia, mas precisava de alguns minutos para resolver algo pessoal, como informou.

Assim que todos deixaram a sala, o Kazekage se levantou e caminhou pelo corredor, por sorte, encontrou Yamanaka Ino sozinha.

— Podemos conversar? — Gaara aproximou-se dela.

— Como quiser, Kazekage-sama. — Ino respondeu, polida, guardando um papel no bolso da longa saia roxa que vestia. — Precisa de alguma coisa? — A pergunta soou mais como um aborrecimento para ela.

— Precisamos mesmo de todo esse comedimento em um encontro a sós? — Gaara estudou a expressão rígida da kunoichi. Talvez incomodada com sua presença. E isso só deixava a curiosidade fluir em seu âmago.

— Acredito que seja adequado, pois estamos em uma missão. — Ela falou, um olhar impassível que deixava Gaara estimulado em saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Gostaria de poder conversar com você a sós, em algum lugar mais reservado. Não quero manchar a missão com questões triviais em um corredor.

— Muito bem, podemos retornar para aquela sua sala de descanso. — Ino caminhou na frente, movendo seu corpo elegantemente pelo corredor, entrando na sala em que estavam alguns minutos atrás.

Gaara fechou a porta e notou que ela possuía o corpo tenso. E mesmo que o olhar desviasse do seu, e a mão segurasse o braço como forma de segurança, Gaara não deixava de eliminar aqueles sinais de desconforto, para admirar sua beleza feminina.

Os longos cabelos loiros, presos no alto da cabeça, iam até a cintura exposta, enquanto a franja escorria pela lateral do rosto, cobrindo um de seus olhos. A sensualidade efluía de forma natural pelo seu corpo. Mas sua contemplação foi cortada pela voz displicente dela.

— Tenho que me preparar para essa noite, não podemos conversar depois?

— Sinto muito, não queria incomodar a execução do seu trabalho.

Então a expressão de Ino tornou-se totalmente clara para ser interpretada. Estava irritada, a franja moveu-se mais para o lado, quando ela caminhou com passos pesados pela sala, aproximando-se dele.

Gaara podia ver os olhos azuis estreitos e os lábios comprimidos.

— Não precisa manter essa postura formal, como deixou claro, estamos sozinhos. — Ela esbravejou, levando as mãos à cintura. — Tem dois minutos para falar.

— Entendo. — Gaara desistiu de convidá-la para se sentar, pois não parecia ser uma boa ideia. Muito menos solicitar que ela ficasse mais calma, por experiência própria, não era o tipo coisa que se falava para mulheres como Ino, ou sua irmã Temari. — Gostaria de esclarecer o mal-entendido que ocorreu ontem após o jantar.

— Você diz quando seu irmão sussurrou alto para todos que você ia se casar com uma namorada que até ontem ninguém conhecia?

— Isso. — Gaara não negava a veracidade das palavras dela. Mas ele possuía uma explicação, não era uma que Ino gostaria, mas precisava falar.

— Você não me deve absolutamente nenhuma explicação. — A expressão aborrecida de Ino não combinava com seus traços delicados. Gaara sentia muito por fazê-la passar por aquilo e aceitava sua ira. — Nós não tínhamos nada sério, não é? Essa é a verdade. Eu lhe dou os parabéns pelo seu casamento.

— Ainda não fiz o pedido. — E com isso, teve certeza de que piorava a situação.

— Pois é melhor que o faça logo e seja feliz. — Ino deixou a sala logo em seguida.

Gaara previu que a conversa não seria fácil, mas não considerou o início daquela tormenta.


	2. A atmosfera instável

O resto da tarde foi cheia de encontros e discussões sobre estratégias. Gaara possuía total confiança em seus aliados e nos homens e mulheres que faziam a segurança da Vila. Deixou-os em um momento, pois precisava estar pronto para a festa de logo mais. Contudo, ele preferiu se resguardar em seu escritório, do que ficar no quarto sendo paparicado pela equipe que trabalhava na mansão. Primeiro porque não gostava de receber muita atenção. Segundo, ele não era muito de festejar, não como seus irmãos.

Temari e Kankuro sabiam aproveitar muito bem esse tipo de confraternização. Gaara apenas se apresentava no local e fazia o máximo de esforço para não parecer indiferente com as pessoas. Respondia algumas perguntas inapropriadas, de forma curta e algumas vezes grossa (mesmo sem a intenção de ser). Quanto a bebida, ele não era muito interessado ao álcool, mas bebia para socializar, brindar ou quando Naruto estava próximo e recusava um não como resposta, cada vez que servia mais do saquê favorito dele.

Gaara pensou que não demoraria muito para que Temari abrisse a porta de seu escritório, e ordenasse que ele fosse para casa, se arrumar. E enquanto isso não acontecia, ele se limitava em pensar mais no assunto que Kankuro levantou de forma desastrosa no jantar da noite anterior. O estado de embriaguez do irmão não permitiu que ele fosse muito discreto, e era esse um dos motivos que Gaara não gostava de beber.

Perder o controle de suas ações estava fora de cogitação.

Não permitiria jamais que nada tivesse poder sobre seus sentidos, como já foi um dia.

O desastre proporcionado por Kankuro iniciou quando discutiam sobre a economia super inflada de um novo país do continente.

Há alguns anos, o País da Rocha cresceu economicamente de maneira formidável durante a Guerra Ninja, ao exportar matéria prima que estava em falta em diversos outros países, inclusive no País do Vento. Entretanto, eles tiveram uma crise política e foi dividido, dando início ao País do Diamante. Agora, o novo país começava sua nova jornada como uma região independente. E Gaara acreditava que precisava manter a paz e a união entre todos aqueles territórios, para que não caíssem em uma nova disputa militar.

O recém-criado País do Diamante possuía uma economia baseada na escavação de minas subterrâneas. O novo Daimyo do País, era um homem muito rico e representava todos os demais membros (também ricos) do novo país. Ele era viúvo e possuía apenas uma filha, sua riqueza extrapolava os números mais altos, e começava a dar auxilio para a reconstrução de vilarejos devastados na guerra. Sua reputação cresceu demais nos últimos meses, sendo conhecido como um homem bom e de visão para o futuro. Só que Gaara não estava tão certo se a forma como o Daimyo trabalhava era correta, ainda mais as minas de diamantes nunca terem sido fiscalizadas por qualquer outra nação. Havia boatos de que ele forçava pessoas a trabalharem nessas minas.

A situação já estava delicada, até o momento, com Gaara e Kakashi trabalhando em conjunto para descobrir mais informações sobre os mistérios do País do Diamante. Então os conselheiros e anciões de Suna, sem consulta-lo, tramitou que os dois países se unissem com um matrimônio. A mão da herdeira do País do Diamante seria solicitada naquela festa.

Gaara aguardava o retorno da equipe que enviara para o País do Diamante, mas até o momento nenhuma novidade sobre seu paradeiro. Enquanto isso, Shikamaru acreditou que a desculpa do casamento seria um bom plano para se infiltrar no país, caso a missão da equipe não surtisse efeitos. Shikamaru também sabia que era uma decisão arriscada que mexeria com a vida de pessoas que ele tinha profunda amizade, mas precisavam agarrar-se no pouco que tinham para trazer o País do Diamante para o lado deles. Nem que fosse uma farsa temporária.

Então era isso, o Kazekage estava colocando sua vida pessoal de lado, por um bem maior. E foi impedido de dar detalhes da suposta missão para qualquer pessoa, inclusive para Yamanaka Ino. Dessa forma, quando Kankuro falou que ele se casaria, não pode fazer nada além de ver os olhos azuis de Ino perderem um pouco de seu brilho.

Aquilo era o que mais incomodava. Naquele mesmo dia ele havia dito para Ino que queria vê-la, em um encontro furtivo pela madrugada. Obviamente não houve nenhum tipo de clima para isso, com a kunoichi em chamas pela novidade.

É claro que, sendo Kazekage, ele não mediria esforços para alcançar a paz e o bem estar de todos, como já deixou claro em seus sacrifícios anteriores, mas sentia um desagrado no peito quando recebia o olhar decepcionado de Ino, sendo o motivo de sua tristeza. Jamais imaginou que um flerte poderia se transformar em algo sério, como o que ele sentia por ela. Sequer sabia como denominar aquele sentimento. Era fato que eles possuíam uma ligação mais forte do que apenas desejo e sexo casual. Mas Ino sempre escapava pelos seus dedos quando o assunto era falar sobre os sentimentos.

A porta da sala foi aberta, fazendo Gaara retornar para o presente momento, em que as coisas estava se desenrolando embaixo do seu nariz, deixando as lembranças para depois.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? — Temari perguntou, ordenando em seguida que o irmão mais novo fosse imediatamente para casa e se preparar para a festa.

Antes de deixarem o escritório, Gaara não poderia deixar de tirar uma dúvida com a irmã, ele confiava totalmente no julgamento de Temari, e ela nunca zombaria de seus sentimentos, por isso era mais fácil de conversar com ela do que com Kankuro, que possuía um temperamento mais liberal quando se referia as mulheres e sentimentos.

Temari ficou alguns segundos aturdida com a pergunta de Gaara, afinal, não era todo o dia que o irmão mais novo parecia tão intricado numa situação romântica.

— Ino não pareceu lidar muito bem com a notícia do seu casamento, é óbvio que ela iria reagir de uma forma repulsiva. Está na cara que ela tem sentimentos por você, porque me pergunta isso? Não é mais fácil falar com ela sobre o que você sente?

— Não quero que as coisas saiam do controle. — Gaara tentou parecer indiferente, mas Temari não era boba. — Se vou fazer isso, fingir noivado com outra, preciso demonstrar total interesse, então abrir mão de um romance casual seria o mínimo a fazer.

— Agora chamam isso de romance casual? — Ela gargalhou, divertidamente. — Você está completamente caído por Ino. Posso ver em seus olhos, quando ela está presente.

— Não ria disso, Temari. Achei que você seria mais madura do que Kankuro nesse assunto.

— Ora, Gaara, é só para descontrair. — Ela chegou perto do irmão, compartilhavam quase da mesma altura. — Tenho certeza de que a Ino-san vai entender quando tudo isso acabar. — Disse num tom sério.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Depende, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, quebraria sua cara. — Sorriu, piscando em seguida. — Vamos torcer para que ela não resolva as coisas como eu. — O sorriso afetuoso de Temari era levemente ameaçador, mas Gaara estava acostumado. — Agora, vamos, sua futura noiva vai chegar em breve.

— Temari...

— Não posso nem fazer uma piadinha?

— Estou preocupado com essa noite. — Gaara revelou, e isso pegou Temari de surpresa.

— Será uma noite de diversão para os convidados, vamos focar em nosso trabalho como anfitriões da noite, afinal de contas, é para isso que nossos aliados estão aqui. Você confia neles tanto quanto eu confio minha vida. — Temari abandonou o tom de brincadeira. — Ino-san te preocupa? Você acha que ela faria alguma coisa para a filha do Daimyo?

— Ela não prejudicaria a missão, é muito profissional. — Respondeu, sem nenhum traço de confusão, confiava nos aliados plenamente. — Estou preocupado comigo.

— Gaara... — A kunoichi não sabia o que dizer.

— Temari, acha que estou fazendo o que é certo? — A pergunta era honesta e Gaara possuía um olhar melancólico. Definitivamente a insegurança não combinava com o Kazekage.

— Você é incrível por pensar que a vida dos outros é sempre mais importante do que a sua. Mas, algumas vezes, devemos pensar em nós também. Você vai saber o que fazer quando for chegada a hora.

— Eu espero que sim. Pois, nesse momento, eu só consigo pensar em como poderei fazê-la feliz quando tudo isso passar.

Temari o abraçou. Eles não eram de fato uma família muito emotiva e do tipo que dava abraços, mas a irmã mais velha não podia negar seu lado afetuoso, beijando-o no rosto.


	3. A convergência de sentimentos

Ino estava sentada na cama, as pernas dobradas e as mãos sobre as coxas. Usava apenas uma lingerie de cor amarela e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados do banho que havia tomado recentemente. Ela tentava relaxar e se concentrar, fazendo uma meditação. Para que a missão fosse um sucesso, precisava desafogar a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, ou o controle mental e seus jutsus não surtiriam efeitos e ela apenas perderia chakra à toa.

A kunoichi tentou novamente usar seu jutsu. Criou os selos com as mãos, movimentos rápidos e precisos, apontando em direção à janela, onde havia um passarinho enfiando o bico na abertura do bebedouro pendurado por ela na janela.

A tentativa fracassou, fazendo-a suspirar.

Esquecer o que a incomodava era impossível, por isso precisou focar em superar o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse necessário mais do que uma hora para alcançar tal objetivo. Quem sabe se ela tivesse ajuda. Ino se levantou da cama e vestiu um robe de seda, caminhando até a porta. Olhou de um lado para o outro e não havia ninguém no corredor. Ela atravessou o corredor e deu leves batidas na porta do quarto em que Sakura estava hospedada, assim que a porta abriu, Ino deparou-se com Naruto.

— Sakura-chan, a Ino está aqui. — Ele gritou, vestia uma camiseta laranja toda suada, denunciando que havia acabado de chegar à Suna. — Ela está tomando banho. Eu só vim pegar minhas mochila que deixei com ela, estou indo falar com o Gaara, acabei de chegar.

Ino balançou a cabeça. Naruto começou a falar sem parar, mas ela não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que dizia.

— Que ótimo. — Ela falou, movendo as mãos. — Diga para Sakura que depois a gente conversa.

— Certo, mas acho que ela vai demorar, disse que não era para eu incomodar e sair logo daqui. — Ele sorriu, e Ino apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Ao retornar, Ino viu Hinata entrando no quarto dela, com uma sacola na mão. Não pensou duas vezes em ir atrás da Hyuuga.

— Ino-san, tudo bem?

— Na verdade, não. Podemos conversar? — Ino entrou no quarto e encontrou Neji deitado em uma das camas que compunha o quarto duplo. Ele se levantou pra deixa-las a vontade, mas foi forçado a permanecer ali. — Não precisa, Neji, pode ficar. Eu não quero incomodar ninguém. Na verdade, quero incomodar vocês sim, preciso de ajuda.

— No que eu puder ajudar. — Hinata falou, com sua voz doce como sempre.

Ino caminhava de um lado para o outro, com uma mão dentro do bolso do robe, segurando um anel presente de seu pai, a outra mão na cintura. Os longos cabelos caíam pelas costas, movendo-se graciosamente enquanto ela andava. Hinata e Neji estavam sentados na beirada da cama, observando-a ir e vir de forma inquieta. Os primos se entreolharam, sem entender nada.

— Estou com uma certa dificuldade de me concentrar, e não posso prejudicar a missão.

— Que tipo de dificuldade? — Neji possuía um ar analítico, ainda mais com sua postura ereta, muito bem disciplinado. Os cabelos castanhos soltos e comportados, a roupa comum de missão, que em breve seria trocada por um kimono tradicional para a festa que logo iniciaria.

— Eu não estou conseguindo completar meu jutsu de transmissão de mente. — Falou, por fim, encarando os Hyuugas que adquiriram um ar surpreso com a revelação.

— Você tentou com alguém e não conseguiu? — Hinata passou a mão no braço, um movimento natural que costumava fazer, corando levemente. De certo imaginou que Ino poderia achar aquela uma pergunta boba, mas na verdade não era.

— Só com pássaros. — Ino respirou fundo, sentindo-se incomodada.

— Talvez devesse tentar com um de nós. — Neji concluiu, após refletir e Hinata concordou.

Ino pegou uma cadeira se sentou na frente de Hinata, sentiu-se mais confiante em fazer isso com a colega. Novamente ela fez os selos com as mãos e o sinal para execução do jutsu. E então, em alguns segundos, seu corpo relaxou e a cabeça tombou para frente. Havia concluído o jutsu.

— Ótimo eu consegui. — Ela comemorou, dentro da mente de Hinata, só que por um momento, sua concentração se esvaiu e o jutsu foi cortado, retornando imediatamente para seu corpo. — Eu não entendo o que aconteceu. — Ino levou as duas mãos à cabeça. — Você está bem, Hinata?

— Sim, está tudo bem, apenas senti como se eu perdesse os sentidos por alguns segundos, ficou tudo apagado.

— Só que eu não consegui manter por muito tempo o jutsu. Isso é um problema, pois o Hokage está contando comigo, Shikamaru também. Todos vocês, afinal.

— E o Kazekage. — Neji completou, recebendo um olhar incisivo.

Ino bufou, levantando-se da cadeira. Agradeceu a ajuda dos dois, prometendo que encontraria Shikamaru para tentar solucionar esse problema antes da festa iniciar.

Ela retornou para o quarto e se ocupou de secar os cabelos, faltavam quarenta minutos para se encontrarem no saguão do hotel em que estavam hospedados. Durante esse tempo, Ino maquiou-se e entoou um mantra que aprendera com a mãe. Era preciso saber equilibrar seus sentimentos, mas aquilo era a última coisa que parecia em equilíbrio no momento. Sentia uma desarmonia entre mente e corpo. Uma tormenta de sentimentos.

Não esperava que Gaara fizesse um tipo de declaração amorosa para ela, ou fosse ligado ao namoro a moda antiga. Eles não possuíam nenhum tipo de acordo ou haviam conversado sobre relacionamento sério, de fato. Afinal de contas, Ino não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Mas ela sabia como seu coração se enchia quando era beijada pelo Kazekage.

Os pequenos gestos que ele fazia, ao tocá-la, ou falar sobre coisas que a agradavam, mesmo que não fosse de seu interesse. E como eles transavam sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Apenas eram o que eles eram, sem máscara, sem medo. Vivendo o momento.

Assim sendo, o seu momento havia passado?

E quem era a mulher que ele havia escolhido?

Ao se olhar no espelho, Ino notou que havia borrado o rímel. Ela esbravejou, pegando um lenço para tentar concertar o estrago. Ao ouvir a porta bater, ela pediu que entrasse, não importando se vestia apenas as roupas íntimas.

— Você ainda não está pronta? — Sakura entrou no quarto. — O que aconteceu, Naruto me disse que você parecia aflita.

— Me ajuda a arrumar isso. — Ino pediu, enquanto pegava o vestido de galã azul turquesa do cabide, solicitando em seguida que Sakura fechasse o zíper. — Então todos prontos?

— Sim, mas ainda temos dez minutos.

Sakura finalizou a maquiagem em menos de dez minutos, ajudando-a depois a ajeitar os cabelos que ficaram soltos. Elas desceram as escadas e se encontraram com o resto do grupo. Enquanto aguardavam a carruagem oficial ir busca-los, Ino puxou Shikamaru para um canto.

Ao contar o que estava acontecendo, Shikamaru estreitou os olhos, fazendo um típico ruído com a boca.

— Você tem certeza? — As pálpebras que denunciavam marasmo ficaram erguidas com a revelação.

— Ora, não teste a minha paciência, Shika. — Ino revirou os olhos. — Eu só preciso de um tempo para me concentrar melhor, muita coisa aconteceu de ontem para hoje.

Shikamaru lançou um de seus olhares preocupados, ou poderia ser confundido com aquele momento que ele preferia estar em casa, dormindo. Ino não tinha tempo para decifrar a expressão do amigo.

— Vamos manter o plano, eu vou resolver isso. — Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, deixando Ino mais confiante. — Você é mestre no que faz, confio no seu trabalho.

— É muito bom que alguém ainda confie. — Ino sussurrou, apertando os lábios, sentindo a mão de Shikamaru tocar seu ombro.

— Eu te vi em situações mais delicadas do que essa, e se saiu muito bem.

— A adrenalina é a grande culpada. — A Yamanaka moveu a cabeça, seus cabelos balançaram sedutores.

— Posso te ajudar com isso. — Shikamaru tirou do bolso uma ampola com líquido amarelado, entregando para ela beber. — É uma essência que minha mãe fez para me dar mais energia.

— Nara-dono é mesmo muito esperta, deve te conhecer bem. — Ino virou a ampola na boca, bebendo o conteúdo. — Obrigada, Shika. Mas eu não sei se isso será o suficiente, mas obrigada.


	4. Quando a tempestade se desloca

A comitiva de Konoha foi anunciada na entrada do terraço da mansão da família do Kazekage. Alguns convidados já haviam chegado, todos conhecidos dos membros da Vila da Folha. Ino permaneceu ao lado do Rokudaime, enquanto ele peregrinava por entre os convidados, cumprimentando-os. Todos queriam falar com Kakashi e as conversas as vezes eram bem constrangedoras, principalmente as damas que acompanhavam os senhores feudais.

Kakashi não disfarçava o sorriso por baixo da máscara, e Ino o cutucava, relembrando do motivo de estarem ali.

Eles então chegaram até a mesa em que Gaara estava sentado. O lugar marcado de Kakashi era ao lado do Kazekage, mas foi modificado de última hora e Ino sentou na cadeira. Uma troca de olhares ocorreu, mas rápido demais para que alguém conseguisse capturar qualquer tipo de clima instável entre a companhia do Rokudaime e o anfitrião da noite.

Também estavam sentados à mesa três dos cinco Kages, juntamente com os seus acompanhantes. A cadeira do outro lado de Gaara permaneceu vazia nos vinte minutos seguintes de silêncio constrangedor entre Ino e Gaara. E antes que a expressão mecânica de Ino levantasse suspeitas, foi anunciada a chegada da comitiva do País do Diamante e Gaara ficou de pé para recepciona-los. Trouxe para a mesa, com seu braço devidamente enlaçado ao da herdeira, a jovem que todos tanto queriam conhecer e seu pai, o Daimyo Katsu Fuuko. Eles sentaram e uma conversa amigável iniciou-se, com perguntas curiosas sobre como estava o mais novo país do continente.

O governante do País do Diamante era um senhor de idade avançada, com cabelos brancos espetados e um olhar de raposa velha. Ino desejou poder fazer seu jutsu mental para trocar informações naquele momento.

Por baixo da mesa, tocou a mão do Hokage para tentar ativar a técnica de transmissão sensorial. Mais uma vez um fracasso total. Kakashi sentiu apenas uma confusão de sentimentos e recordações que Ino não desejava ter compartilhado com alguém como o Rokudaime.

— Desculpe, Rokudaime-sama. — Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não apenas pela vergonha de Kakashi ter tido acesso a pensamentos íntimos, mas também por não ter conseguido se concentrar.

— Yare... não foi assim tão ruim. — Kakashi riu, despreocupado até o momento.

Enquanto isso, Ino sentia que mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria o Rokudaime, dando uma sensação de incapacidade. Ela encarou a mulher ao lado do Kazekage, que sorria fácil demais, conquistando a atenção de todos.

Katsu Kaori possuía um par de olhos castanho-escuro, levemente erguidos. Seu rosto era delicado e assimétrico, o nariz fino e pequeno combinava com os lábios também finos. Sua maquiagem era suave e destacava principalmente as maçãs que pareciam coradas naturalmente. Os cabelos negros escorriam pelos seus ombros, e o vestido dela brilhava num vermelho sangue divino.

Ino cultivou um desejo feroz crescer em seu peito. Como uma tempestade que se formava em meio ao deserto, calma e vagarosamente, até que atingia picos alarmantes, destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Ela apertou as mãos sobre as pernas, fuzilando a mulher com seus olhos. Kakashi pigarreou, dando um sorriso por baixo da máscara que usava, para chamar sua atenção.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele sussurrou, preocupado.

— Sim, tudo bem. — Ino ensaiou um sorriso e o manteve nos lábios enquanto Kaori falava sobre a nobre tarefa de resgatar órfãos. — Francamente... — Ela cochichou, girando os olhos.

— Kaori-san parece uma jovem com muitos dotes. — Kakashi alfinetou, recebendo um olhar mortal da kunoichi ao seu lado.

— Ela é uma farsa, vai por mim.

Uma música iniciou e Gaara tirou Kaori para dançar. Sua indiferença para com Ino deixou-a transtornada, era como se ela não existisse naquela mesa. Desejou arremessar a cadeira nos dois. E quanto mais seus sentimentos se conflitavam, ela perdia o controle mental.

Kakashi se levantou e a convidou para uma dança, Ino aceitou, desculpando-se por seu comportamento. Afinal, era um bom momento para averiguarem o perímetro. O Hokage parecia se divertir com a situação e a rodopiou pelo salão. Dessa forma, chegaram até o casal Hyuuga que demonstravam ser graciosos também na dança.

— Parece que tudo está bem, Rokudaime-sama. — Neji falou rapidamente, quando as duplas se encontraram pelo salão.

Não encontraram nada de errado na ronda que fizeram pela mansão quando a comitiva do País do Diamante chegou. Em seguida, foi a vez de trombarem sem querer com Sakura e Naruto, mas esse já fazia o papel desastrado naturalmente e havia pisado no pé da colega algumas vezes, fazendo-a mancar.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei porque Shikamaru insistiu tanto que a gente ficasse juntos hoje noite. — Sakura crispou os lábios e Ino tentou apoiá-la com um olhar confortante.

— Sakura-chan, desculpe por pisar no seu pé novamente. Vamos, vou pegar alguma coisa para você beber. — Naruto pegou Sakura pela mão e a levou para sentar.

Kakashi segurou Ino pela cintura e a girou.

— Eu poderia ter sido mais útil essa noite. — Ino lamentou, decepcionada com o rumo que aquela missão seguida. A dança terminou e os dois caminharam até o bar para pegar uma bebida.

— Você precisa se concentrar. — Kakashi olhou para a kunoichi. — Eu sei que é algo óbvio, e a parte mais difícil, mas você foi excepcional durante a Guerra, por isso a escalei para fazer parte da minha comitiva. Mas quando as coisas parecem apenas um borrão em nossa mente, nossas decisões se tornam confusas.

Ino encarou o copo de saquê, bebendo o conteúdo de uma vez. Kakashi imitou o gesto dela, saboreando a bebida, aproveitando que Shikamaru não estava por perto para lançar um olhar de reprovação.

— Rokudaime-sama. — Kankuro se aproximou, vestia um kimono tradicional com as cores da vila, sem a maquiagem costumeira. Sua aparência era vibrante, assim como era de se esperar. — Me permite roubar sua companhia por alguns minutos para uma dança?

— Se for tudo bem para Ino, então tudo bem para mim. — Kakashi respondeu, incentivando-a a ir se divertir um pouco para relaxar a mente.

Ino moveu a cabeça, não seria tão ruim assim dançar com Kankuro, afinal, eles se divertiam muito quando se encontravam tanto em Suna quanto em Konoha. Tinham o habito de beberem em grupo, com os amigos, e acabarem a madrugada atirando kunais ou fazendo alguma aposta ridícula contra o Time de Lee, Tenten e Neji.

— Você parece acanhada essa noite. — Ele concluiu. — Nem de longe é a pessoa animada que eu conheço.

— É porque estou em uma missão. — Ino falou séria e recebeu uma risada debochada como resposta. — Ora, não seja assim tão grosso.

— Minha doce ex-cunhadinha, você tem o dom da alegria e festividade. Não se minguaria numa festa. Eu sei o motivo da sua irritação.

— Se me chamar assim novamente, eu vou dar motivos para iniciarmos uma nova Guerra.

— Oh! Aí está, felina. — Kankuro gargalhou. — Mostrando as garras, agora vamos mostrar para todos como somos bons na pista de dança.

— Você é ridículo. — Ino não deixou de rir da situação. Kankuro era vibrante e sabia como se divertir.

Além de divertido, Kankuro dançava bem. Ino sentiu-se mais leve enquanto volteavam pela pista de dança. Riu das piadas infames e inapropriadas de Kankuro e terminou a dança com uma sensação de controle sobre seus sentimentos.

Ela agradeceu, animada, dando um beijo no rosto do amigo.

— Disponha, seja lá o que tenha sido isso que acabou de rolar. — Falou, com a mão no rosto onde havia ganhado um beijo.

— Não se iluda. — Ela deu uma piscadela.

Otimista, Ino procurou por um local tranquilo, onde poderia fazer uma transmissão para se comunicar telepaticamente com todos os membros de sua equipe, incluindo o Hokage e o Kazekage. Entrou em uma sala vazia no andar debaixo, fez os selos com as mãos e conseguiu o que queria. Seu jutsu funcionava como um telefone sem fio mental, sentia vibrações e captava emoções, pensamentos e lembranças. E então compartilhava com todos em uma rede de chakra.

— Muito bem, pessoal, estamos todos conectados. — A vibração das emoções de Ino também era compartilhada, assim como os pensamentos dos demais. Seu jutsu a expunha de uma forma límpida como a água, e talvez esse era o ponto fraco do jutsu.

— Verificamos uma movimentação no segundo andar da mansão. — Neji informou. — Eram apenas os funcionários do teatro que apresentará a peça Kabuki.

— A peça vai durar uma hora, logo em seguida haverá uma apresentação formal do Daimyo do País do Diamante. — Shikamaru comentou. — Fiquem atentos. Ino, bom trabalho.

Havia uma confiança positiva por parte de Ino que todos podiam sentir durante a transmissão. Entretanto, a ligação de Gaara com ela era forte o bastante para fazê-la captar seus pensamentos atuais. Logo, ela reproduziu para o grupo uma memória dos dois juntos, ao qual Gaara recordava-se naquele instante. Foram lembranças rápidas, mas extremamente visuais.

Primeiro foi uma lembrança do primeiro beijo deles na vila da Folha, antes mesmo do início da guerra.

Depois uma lembrança dos dois na cama, e a visão do ponto de vista dele era Ino sobre seu colo, lasciva, movendo o corpo e jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

Em seguida a lembrança da discussão que os dois tiveram naquela tarde.

Então veio uma parte da lembrança da conversa dele com Temari.

E a reunião com os anciões, antes da festa começar.

Ino estava abalada, não conseguia cancelar a transmissão telepática, os pensamentos de Gaara mudaram para uma lembrança em que ele falava que iria pedir a mão de Katsu Kaori em casamento logo depois do discurso de apresentação do Daimyo, naquela mesma noite.

A partir daí o grupo sentiu o mesmo mal-estar e contrição que Ino sentia. Ela conseguiu cancelar em seguida a transmissão, com o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. A técnica a forçou demais. Uma tontura a deixou atordoada, até que ela se segurou numa poltrona, para não cair. Acabou sujando o vestido de sangue e tentou limpar no banheiro, mas as coisas só pareciam piorar.

A porta do banheiro foi escancarada e Sakura entrou afobada, pois levou algum tempo para encontrar a sala em que ela estava.

— Ino, o que houve. — Sakura lançou um olhar desolado, lamentando pelo vestido manchado, e pelo ocorrido, procurando em sua bolsa algo que pudesse reverter pelo menos o problema da mancha. — O que foi aquilo que eu senti?

— Desculpe, eu não consegui controlar. — Ino apoiava as mãos sobre o mármore da pia, apertando os olhos com força, para não deixar que as lágrimas caíssem. — Eu só preciso de alguns minutos, já estarei bem.

— Tem certeza? Eu acho que é melhor você voltar para o Hotel.

— Sakura... — Ino levou a mão até a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás.

— Eu sei, eu vi. — Sakura não poderia fazer muita coisa, senão abraçá-la.

— Porque essas coisas têm que acontecer sempre comigo? — Ino choramingou, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da amiga.

— Não sei, eu juro que não sei. — Sakura acariciou os cabelos loiros. — Me pergunto porque nós duas não temos sorte no amor.

— E pelo visto isso está afetando meu trabalho. — Ino se recompôs, olhando para o espelho. O vestido manchado poderia passar desapercebido se ela jogasse os cabelos para cobrir. Sakura a ajudou. — Você pode ir na frente, eu vou depois.

— Ok! O teatro vai começar daqui alguns minutos. — Sakura sorriu, apertando as mãos de Ino, para lhe transmitir boas energias. Ela saiu em seguida do banheiro.

Quando se sentiu pronta, Ino saiu do banheiro, encontrando Gaara sentado na poltrona da sala, aguardando-a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse jutsu wifi da Ino, eu inventei me baseando na ideia do anime em que o pai dela transmite a mensagem de Shikaku, dai espero que tenham captado a ideia da transmissão.  
> Gostaram? Beijos.


	5. Da turbulência ao prazer

— Não tem outro lugar para descansar nessa mansão? — Ino proferiu, com as mãos em sua cintura, demonstrando total desagrado naquela surpresa, em uma expressão feroz.

— Precisamos conversar, o teatro vai iniciar e vão dar por minha falta em breve. — Gaara se levantou da poltrona. A porta da sala encontrava-se fechada e bloqueada pela areia que se movia inquieta ao redor deles.

— Você não me deve explicações da sua vida. — Ino continuou inflexível em suas palavras, com um olhar vibrante.

— Eu não quero me casar com Kaori-san. — Gaara sabia que precisava capturar a atenção dela com as primeiras palavras, então foi sucinto.

A confusão de sentimentos de Ino transmitida pelo grupo o preocupava. Não o fato das lembranças deles dois juntos ser agora uma lembrança para todos, aquilo não o envergonhava, embora fossem lembranças de um momento íntimo.

Todavia, a sensação de melancolia e desolação que ela transmitiu, o angustiava ao ponto de largar Kaori e o Daimyo para verem a peça sozinhos, enquanto mentia que precisavam dele para questões diplomáticas, ou qualquer desculpa que encontrou no momento e que agora não importava.

— Foi tudo um plano para me infiltrar no país, pelo menos até eu descobrir tudo o que preciso saber sobre aquele lugar. — Ele continuou o desabafo.

— Um plano? — Ino apertou os lábios, o olhar confuso. — Você vai casar com essa mulher para ser um espião dentro do país dela? Ora essa, nós temos ninjas treinados para isso. — Ino esbravejou no momento que os tambores soaram no palco do terraço acima de suas cabeças, a ópera iniciava, então eles teriam uma hora, pelo o que Shiakamaru avisou.

— Não queríamos levantar suspeitas, foi um plano pensado de última hora, confesso, e arriscado também, mas eu...

— Como acha que eu me sinto? — Ino vociferou, pousando a mão sobre o peito.

— Na verdade, eu senti tudo o que você sente, com detalhes. — Gaara tentou uma aproximação, mas Ino recuou alguns passos, e então ele parou. — E eu sinto o mesmo. O que é estranho, pois eu não questionaria nunca minhas ações em prol de um bem maior. Contudo, aqui estou eu, tentando me explicar para a mulher que eu realmente amo.

Ela piscou, aturdida com a revelação.

— A mulher que realmente ama? — Perguntou, com a voz mais calma, os olhos azuis trêmulos, encarando-o com a mais pura emoção simbolizada em seu semblante.

— Talvez eu tenha demorado muito para entender o que é isso que eu sinto por você. Porque as vezes parece doer tanto quando estamos longe, mas no minuto seguinte, quando penso em nós dois, meu coração fica cheio de esperança e se aquece. Então a dor passa e resta apenas a saudade e o desejo de tê-la em meus braços novamente.

Ino deixou escapar um sorriso de deleite após a declaração, o que fez Gaara sentir mais confiança em suas palavras. Ele vinha, ano após ano, aprendendo as diversas nuances que um amor pode proporcionar, e as consequências também.

— Talvez você tenha mesmo demorado para me dizer tudo isso. — Ela chegou mais perto.

— Mas estou falando agora. E mesmo que você me odeie por tê-la feito passar por esse constrangimento, e mesmo que eu tenha que pedir a mão de outra mulher, meus sentimentos por você não vão acabar. Eventualmente, quando isso tudo tiver um fim, se você desejar, poderemos ficar juntos. — As palavras de Gaara não poderiam ser mais sinceras, ele falava do coração, e era um fenômeno que lhe causava um abalo na alma.

— Seu idiota. — Ino fechou a mão com força, o punho direcionado no rosto do Kazekage, concentrando todo o chakra, o soco foi interceptado pela areia que sempre o protegia. Ela poderia passar a noite naquela luta, mas doía horrores socar a areia. — Acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você se case com aquela mulher?

— O que? — Dessa vez foi Gaara quem piscou os olhos atordoado, sendo surpreendido pela reação dela.

— Shikamaru com certeza deve ter um plano melhor do que esse, eu não vou permitir que você cometa um ato absurdo. — Ino tomou uma postura de ataque, mas não partiu para a agressão. O que fez Gaara se recordar do conselho que a irmã havia dado. Infelizmente parecia que ela resolvia as coisas como Temari.

— De qualquer forma, os tramites do acordo nupcial começaram a ser tratados antes de eu formar esse plano.

— Pois então eu mesma terei que fazer ela falar. — Ino ia de encontro a porta, mas Gaara a segurou pelo braço. — Não se preocupe, só preciso entrar na mente dela.

Mesmo assim, Gaara não a soltou. E ela não queria ser solta, quem sabe nunca mais.

A mão do Kazekage deslizou pela pele macia do braço da kunoichi, até alcançar a cintura perfeita, abraçando-a e puxando o corpo dela para ficar mais perto, assim poderia capturar o aroma doce que emanava de seus cabelos sedosos. O cheiro de Ino o inebriava e fazia recordar de momentos incríveis que passaram juntos.

Gaara estava envolvido demais para abrir mão dela. Não suportaria a ideia de ficar mais tempo longe da mulher que desejava ardentemente.

Ele a beijou de forma terna e carinhosa, movendo os lábios de maneira lenta e sensual, saboreando apaixonado o gosto de tê-la em seus braços novamente. Abraçou-a com carinho, apertando com desejo na cintura dela, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas, até alcançar seu pescoço, onde sabia que era sensível. Gaara resvalou a língua pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar alguns gemidos, enquanto suas mãos buscavam uma forma de remover a peça de roupa.

O vestido escorregou pelo corpo da kunoichi ao chão. Ino empurrou Gaara até a poltrona, fazendo-o cair sentado. Ele admirou o corpo dela, enquanto removia a lingerie, deixando os seios proeminentes à mostra. As mãos dela acariciavam o próprio corpo sensualmente, deixando Gaara excitado com a atração privada ao qual ela era a única estrela.

— Quanto tempo você acha que poderia viver sem isso? — Ino provocou. — Sem poder me tocar, ou ver eu me tocar. — A mão dela entrou por dentro da minúscula calcinha.

Gaara aproveitava o show particular, convencido de que Ino já sabia a resposta para sua pergunta. Ela removeu a última peça que faltava e sentou em seu colo. O corpo dela era quente, como o sol de Suna, uma combinação perfeita. Apertou-a nos lugares certos, voluptuosos, fazendo-a mover sobre sua ereção por baixo da calça que ainda vestia.

Ino abriu os botões do sobretudo marrom que ele usava, removendo a roupa com impaciência. Ouviam a ópera se desenrolar no andar superior, havia tempo para aproveitarem aquele momento, mas não poderiam se descuidar.

As mãos de Ino espalmadas sobre o peito dele, suas unhas bem-feitas arranhavam a pele do abdome. Gaara olhava com ambição para os seios empinados, que se moviam graciosos conforme ela se mexia. Enlaçou-a com seus braços, trazendo-a para mais perto e abocanhando um dos seios com a boca faminta. Ele chupou e lambeu o bico com voracidade, apertando o outro com a mão, mudando sua atenção conforme desejava.

Completamente excitada, Ino estimulava o clitóris, até que Gaara tomou para ele o delicioso trabalho de friccionar o sexo úmido com seus dedos, em um vai e vem incessante.

— Eu não posso mais esperar. — Ela se queixou, manhosa. A língua de Gaara lambia seu pescoço, causando um arrepio ardente.

Ela tratou de puxar a calça do Kazekage, apenas o suficiente para permitir que a ereção se revelasse. Ino o seduzia com o olhar e os lábios intensos, o corpo sinuoso que estremecia com o contato dos sexos. Gaara a puxou pelos quadris, não perdendo mais tempo ao penetrá-la com entusiasmo. Ino alongou as costas, jogando a cabeça para o lado, assim sua franja movia-se para que ela pudesse apodera-se do beijo de Gaara.

Ela quem impunha os movimentos, rápidos, precisos. As vezes brincava de erguer o corpo, enlouquecendo-o quando se fazia penetrar novamente com vigor. Ambos gemiam sem a costumeira preocupação de serem ouvidos, pois o som da ópera Kabuki abafava todo o barulho que faziam na sala.

Gaara apreciou a expressão entusiasmada no rosto de Ino, o sorriso lascivo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os grandes olhos azuis vibrantes, somado às unhas cravadas em seus ombros, denunciava o orgasmo. Mas ela continuava os movimentos inflados do quadril, reivindicando o protagonismo dele, uma miscelânea de sensações de prazer o preenchia, até enfim gozar dentro dela.

Ainda vestiam as roupas quando bateram na porta. Kankuro não entrou, mas sua voz foi clara ao avisar que o teatro estava no fim e que precisavam do Kazekage em breve. Ino não tinha tempo para sentir o rubor em seu rosto, muito menos Gaara de preocupar-se com a ideia de que foram flagrados juntos no meio da missão.

— Precisamos de um novo plano. — Ino comentou, ajeitando como podia os cabelos bagunçados. Ela ajudou Gaara a vestir o casaco e fechar os botões, arrumando os cabelos dele também. Parou por um instante, encarando-o docemente. — Eu te amo.

Gaara sorriu, acariciando os lábios dela com o polegar, roubou-lhe um beijo rápido, precisava retornar.

— Eu confio em você. — Disse por fim, enquanto a areia se dissolvia e desbloqueava a porta. Ele saiu e a deixou sozinha. Alguns minutos depois, Ino saiu da sala. Dessa forma, não seria vista na companhia de Gaara.

Encontrou Shikamaru no corredor, encostado na parede e com as mãos no bolso.

— Por favor, sem sermão. — Ino pediu, passando a mão sobre o tecido do vestido amassado. — Eu preciso falar sobre seu plano brilhante de fazer o Kazekage se casar com uma princesa.

— Eu sabia que você iria ter problema com isso. — Shikamaru suspirou. — Justamente pensando na sua resistência, que eu consegui encontrar outra solução, mas para isso, preciso que você consiga uma confissão.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da kunoichi, afinal, era a especialidade dela.


	6. Instabilidade de alto risco

Todos os olhares estavam voltados para o discurso do braço direito do Daimyo, que falava sobre os projetos em andamento do país do Diamante, e como iriam beneficiar todos aqueles que desse apoio total.

Ino revirou os olhos, ao ouvir as proezas da família Katsu serem listadas com tanta honra e gloria. Ela se pôs ao lado do Rokudaime, que apenas moveu a cabeça e lhe deu uma piscada de olho assim que se aproximou. A Yamanaka preferiu ignorar a ideia de que o Hokage havia visto muito mais do que o necessário durante a transmissão de pensamentos em que Gaara intrometeu-se com suas lembranças íntimas dos dois.

O discurso levou mais alguns minutos, até que foi aplaudido pelos convidados. A festa parecia seguir como sendo um sucesso, entretanto, uma movimentação suspeita chamou a atenção de Hinata e Neji, cada um foi para um lado, onde poderiam sinalizar para o grupo que um conflito se desenrolava do lado de fora da mansão.

A primeira providência de Ino era levar os Kages até um local de segurança, juntamente com os seus acompanhantes. A herdeira Katsu arrastava seu longo vestido pelo corredor, com seu pai andando apressado na frente dos demais, como um grande covarde que aparentava ser. Ino balançou a cabeça, decepcionada com a atitude do homem. Contudo, aquele era o momento perfeito para Ino separar a jovem herdeira do grupo, deixando nas mãos dos colegas a missão de proteger os demais.

Ela tocou a palma da mão nas costas de Kaori, num jutsu de paralisação, fazendo-a cair em seus braços, desacordada. Levou-a para um corredor em anexo e desceu as escadas. Kaori não era muito baixa e nem muito pesada, mas era terrivelmente desconcertante carregar alguém em suas costas, usando um vestido longo de festa e salto alto. Mais a frente, Ino recebeu a ajuda de uma das marionetes de Kakuro, que as guiou até uma sala secreta. Assim que deixou Kaori sentada numa cadeira, a marionete foi embora, para se juntar ao seu mestre.

Ino usou a mesma técnica para trazê-la de volta a consciência. Kaori ergueu a cabeça confusa, piscando os olhos para compreender o que estava acontecendo. A sala possuía algumas marionetes penduradas e uma mesa cheia de ferramentas, provavelmente era o local de trabalho de Kankuro.

— O que está acontecendo? — Kaori estava alarmada, fazendo diversas perguntas.

— Estamos em alerta. — Ino falou tranquilamente, aproximando-se da mesa de trabalho, analisando as ferramentas sobre ela. — Um conflito ocorreu do lado de fora, parece que a suspeita é de que Suna está sendo invadida.

— Como isso é possível? — Kaori tentou se levantar, mas descobriu ser uma tarefa impossível. — O que você fez?

— Você está presa, são fios de chakra, muito úteis quando temos alguém rebelde.

— Eu exijo que me tire daqui, ou vou começar a gritar.

— Você pode tentar. — Ino apoiou o corpo na mesa e cruzou os braços, enquanto Kaori gritava a plenos pulmões. Não ouviu nada além do barulho típico de marionetes.

Ino moveu o pescoço e ombros. Ela poderia acabar com aquilo rapidamente, mas não era assim que aprendeu com seu pai e com o mestre, Ibiki-sensei. O jutsu da família Yamanaka era bastante tentador para uma equipe especializada em interrogatórios, por isso Kakashi acreditou que Ino estava pronta para trabalhar com Morino Ibiki.

— Gaara-san vai ficar sabendo da sua ousadia. — Kaori continuava a falar com autoridade na voz. Ino apenas permitiu que ela falasse tudo o que desejasse. Entre ameaças e ofensas, em um dado momento, a herdeira começou a chorar, implorando para ser solta.

O barulho do lado de fora foi diminuindo, assim como a energia de Kaori. Então Ino aproximou-se dela, puxando uma outra cadeira para sentar-se de frente.

— De onde vem os trabalhadores da mina? — A pergunta foi direta. Kaori balançou a cabeça, dizendo não saber de nada. — Eles vêm de algum lugar, isso não resta dúvidas, se o seu povo não trabalha nas minas, então de onde vem os trabalhadores?

— Eu já disse que não sei de nada. — Kaori tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, mas aquilo não comoveu Ino, assim como a tentativa de intimidação nas palavras dela não causavam abalo algum na kunoichi.

— Eu posso arrancar a informação de você com facilidade, mas podemos fazer isso pacificamente. — Ino ficou em pé, com as mãos apoiando na cadeira. — Qual o interesse em casar com o Kazekage? Já não é o suficiente ter um pai que virou Daimyo da noite para o dia e obter riquezas e pedras preciosas?

— Então é isso, você gosta dele, não é? — Kaori moveu os lábios e sorriu pela primeira vez. Ino sentiu o sucesso por conseguir exprimir dela uma emoção verdadeira, e ali estava, aquela mulher era mesmo uma cínica. — Um homem como o Kazekage não se envolveria com uma mera kunoichi da Vila da Folha, não... não quando ele pode ter todo o continente aos seus pés. Não quando ele pode ter uma mulher de classe para apresentar a vila. Você é uma peça do jogo, uma arma descartável.

— Então é isso que vocês planejam? Conquistar aliança de um país com o casamento para massacrar os pequenos países?

O olhar de Kaori não era mais o mesmo de quando estavam todos conversando no terraço. Ela demonstrava a frieza em suas pupilas, a expressão de escárnio estampada em sua face. No entanto, algo parecia estar errado, ela vinha fazendo um movimento de entrega muito rápido.

— Você não tem capacidade para pensar grande, por isso sempre será uma mera ninja. Sem ambição, usada como máquina de guerra, provavelmente não vai durar até os quarenta, se não morrer antes. No máximo terá um filho ou dois para seu legado continuar e eles serão igualmente tratados como armas. Já meus filhos serão donos do mundo.

O discurso de Kaori não abalou Ino, pois ela já havia presenciado megalomaníacos mais assustadores do que aquela mulher em ação. E era extremamente constrangedor vê-la se esforçar tanto, como se fosse uma atriz. Entretanto, ainda não possuía a resposta que desejava. E se estava tão tranquila agora, deveria ter a ajuda de alguém importante, possivelmente para dar continuidade a um plano maior. Uma pessoa no controle.

E foi então que Ino percebeu o que havia de errado. Ela rapidamente fez os selos com as mãos e lançou o jutsu de transferência de mente. Imediatamente seu corpo caiu no chão. Como suspeitou, aquela definitivamente não era Katsu Kaori.

Ino desfez o jutsu e se levantou, percebendo que havia rasgado o vestido, criando uma fenda no meio da saia.

— Que merda. — Ela reclamou, deixando a falsa Kaori na cadeira. — Shikamaru, eles não são os verdadeiros membros da família Katsu. — Ino estava com pouco chakra, por isso contatou apenas Shikamaru para dar a notícia. — Katsu-sama e Kaori são atores. Da mesma forma que eu me passei pela princesa Fuku, do país do Chá.

— Que problemático. — Ino pensou que Shikamaru era preguiçoso até mesmo em pensamento. — Eu "ouvi" isso.

Ino cancelou a transmissão com Shikamaru, subindo as escadas com velocidade, segurando a barra do vestido para não tropeçar. Chegou no corredor, estava limpo, caminhou até a porta onde ficava a sala de segurança. Ao abrir, os acompanhantes dos Kages apontaram suas armas, mas abaixaram assim que a reconheceram.

Da mesma forma que fez com a falsa Kaori, ela lançou o jutsu no Daimyo, confirmando que ele não era quem dizia ser. Ao retornar para seu corpo, Ino estava nos braços de Gaara, e explicou em seguida toda a situação.

A noite foi longa. As patrulhas foram enviadas para pontos estratégicos do país, para evitar uma possível invasão, assim como os Kages enviaram avisos para seus países, através de pássaros mensageiros.

Sem chakra, Ino não poderia fazer muita coisa, senão repassar todas as informações que havia coletado da mente dos dois farsantes que agora estavam presos. Ela os interrogou, de forma que conseguiu extrair tudo o que eles sabiam. Não poderia ir além disso, já que eram meras peças de descarte.

Uma grande ironia, já que foi exatamente isso que a atriz falou dela.

Quando tudo parecia mais tranquilo, o sol já estava a pino no céu azul da Vila. Ino espreguiçou-se, bocejando. Desejou poder tomar um banho e tirar aquele vestido rasgado do corpo e relaxar na cama.

— Você ainda está aí? — Sakura apareceu, segurando um copo de café, entregando para ela. — Foi um ótimo trabalho.

— Vocês também foram ótimos. Eu vi a destruição da piscina, Temari vai querer te matar por isso. — Ino gargalhou, ainda sentia forças para tal.

— E o que me diz sobre você e Gaara? — Sakura deu uma risadinha depravada, querendo os detalhes, e ela sabia que Ino não a pouparia dos detalhes sórdidos.

Após tomar o banho que tanto almejava, Ino aconchegou-se na cama do quarto. Sentia cada parte do corpo reclamar do cansaço. Estava já num estado de tranquilidade, quase dormindo, quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido num abraço. Ela sentiu o cheiro agradável das vestes impecáveis do Kazekage. Sorriu, recebendo um beijo no rosto, adormecendo em seguida.


	7. A calmaria

Embora a missão tenha sofrido uma reviravolta com os últimos acontecimentos, a equipe de Konoha e Suna conseguiram avançar com as investigações de forma satisfatória e que seria possível dar o próximo passo com cautela, já que agora conheciam melhor o interesse do país do Diamante.

O Rokudaime e sua comitiva partiriam para Konoha naquela manhã. Ino terminava de organizar suas coisas para partir. Os últimos dois dias de estadia em Suna após a missão, foram especialmente divertidos para ela, tirando as longas reuniões. A parte das escapadas pela noite foram realmente excitantes. E não se sentia culpa por aproveitar um pouco a estadia no país.

Estava ansiosa para retornar à Konoha, havia muito o que fazer em casa e no trabalho. Entretanto, uma parte de seu coração jamais deixaria Suna de verdade. Ela começava a sentir que fazia falta aquele calor todo da manhã, além da gentileza do povo daquele local. Sem falar no Kazekage.

Assim que terminou, fechou a porta do quarto, deparando-se com Kakashi no corredor.

— Já estou pronta, Rokudaime-sama, vamos? — Ela perguntou, prendendo uma pequena bolsa na cintura.

— Sim, estamos de partida. Mas, antes disso. — Kakashi moveu a mão na frente do rosto mascarado. — Conversei com Shikamaru sobre a possibilidade de manter um membro da equipe aqui em Suna, afinal, o país do Diamante faz fronteira com o País do Vento, estamos em alerta.

— Vocês acham que eles tentariam uma invasão? Seria precipitado e estúpido, sabendo que nós temos conhecimento de quem eles são de verdade. — Ino moveu a cabeça, sondando a expressão preguiçosa de Kakashi, concluindo que Shikamaru e ele realmente faziam uma bela dupla. — Quem deseja manter aqui?

— Eu pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade para você conhecer melhor a Vila.

Ino foi pega de surpresa com a revelação.

— Tem certeza? — Ela confirmou, empolgada, querendo mais detalhes da missão.

Kakashi suspirou, mexendo a mão na nuca.

— Estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de que Gaara é um alvo para essa família. Ou qualquer outro Kage poderoso e solteiro. — Kakashi coçou o queixo. — Hmm... me pergunto se não serei o próximo alvo.

— Rokudaime-sama, não exagere. — Ino balançou a cabeça.

— Enfim, não sabemos ainda quem são de verdade e o que querem, mas ficou claro o perigo que eles colocaram todos nós, na companhia de atores, e se não fossem apenas sósias? Se fossem ninjas? Precisamos aumentar a segurança do Kazekage, da mesma forma que os demais países também irão se fortificar. Por isso eu quero que você faça a guarda de Gaara.

Mas de forma discreta, é claro que os conselheiros de Suna jamais permitiriam que uma aliada de Konoha fosse a única responsável pela segurança do Kazekage, mas você demonstrou agilidade e conseguiu reverter o problema de seu jutsu. Além do mais, não terá problemas de permanecer próxima de Gaara sempre que quiser.

Aí estava o motivo por ter sido escolhida.

Ino sentiu o rosto corar involuntariamente, mas estava acompanhando a linha de raciocínio do Rokudaime. Embora ele estivesse claramente usando os sentimentos dela para mantê-la ali. Não julgava o Hokage e muito menos Shikamaru, que deveria ter sido a favor da ideia.

— Eu vou estar sempre próxima do Kazekage, pode contar comigo.

— Ótimo, então nos vemos em breve. Vamos manter contato, vou querer relatórios esporádicos. — Kakashi girou a cabeça, olhando para a kunoichi. — É claro, os relatórios podem ser bastante detalhados. — Sua voz possuía um tom capcioso.

— Minha vida não é um livro como o Icha-Icha, Rokudaime-sama. — Ino passou por ele, com um olhar enviesado, enquanto Kakashi lamentava a falta que Jiraya e seus livros faziam naquele momento.

Antes que a comitiva partisse, Ino conversou a sós com Shikamaru, as suspeitas era de que havia alguém dentro de Suna que poderia ser algum tipo de espião, e era sua missão descobrir quem seria essa pessoa. Ino se despediu dos companheiros de equipe no grande portão da vila, assim que a comitiva foi embora, ela se sentiu um pouco deslocada por estar sozinha naquela Vila. Costumava fazer missões esporádicas em Suna, mas sempre acompanhada de uma equipe.

Ela direcionou o olhar para Gaara, que também estava diante do portão, observando-a com um sorriso muito discreto.

— Eu confesso que não tinha certeza de que iria aceitar essa missão. — O Kazekage falou, aproximando-se dela, mantendo uma distância razoável entre os dois. — Fiquei curioso para saber seus motivos.

— Meus motivos? Aquela mulher tem um interesse doentio por você. — Ino disse, rindo em seguida, embora fosse sincera a sua preocupação. — O que aquela atriz falou mexeu comigo mais do que eu pensei que fosse possível.

As pessoas passavam por eles e olhavam com curiosidade, fazendo alguns comentários em sussurros e gracejos. Eram como estar em um palco, encenando uma apresentação para todos.

— Nada do que foi dito aquela noite é uma verdade para mim. — Gaara deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo. — Você é uma grande kunoichi, mas não é somente isso que eu vejo diante de mim. — Ele notou que os irmãos estavam logo ao lado, encarando-os com um ar bastante curioso e sorrisinhos travessos. Gaara mudou de assunto. — Já mandei que organizem um quarto para você em nossa casa, espero que fique a vontade conosco. — Ele pigarreou. — Certo, Temari?

— É claro. — Temari concordou, com um gracejo na voz. — Vai ser divertido. — Ela se virou, levando Kankuro junto, para que os dois ficassem a sós.

Ino notava Gaara mais contido diante dos moradores, é claro. E mesmo que ele ensaiasse uma mudança de leve, andando muito próximo dela, enquanto faziam um passeio pela vila, podia sentir a restrição de suas ações.

No passeio, comeram frutas da estação e beberam um delicioso saquê que era fermentado com o arroz plantado e colhido em Suna. A excursão pela vila tomou toda a manhã, levando Gaara a cancelar seus compromissos. Eles almoçaram em um pequeno restaurante, onde eram os únicos convidados, quase ninguém se atreveu a incomodar o casal.

— Adoraria ir até a estufa, eu nunca me canso de olhar aquelas flores. — Ino disse, finalizando a refeição.

— Vai ser um prazer ir até lá com você, Ino-san.

Realmente não seria difícil manter-se próxima do Kazekage. Ino sorriu.

Após uma caminhada curta, chegaram até a estufa de vidro. Gaara abriu a porta para Ino entrar. As flores eram plantadas em vasos e havia mudas delicadas por todos os lados. O que a kunoichi mais admirava naquele local, era a prosperidade de vida que a estufa dava, em um lugar tão árido e seco, coisas belíssimas poderiam nascer e crescer quando doado amor e cuidado. Após uma conversa animada sobre plantas, Ino calculou que já havia passado dos limites sobre o assunto e não queria mais perturbar o Kazekage com suas histórias.

— Eu não me incomodo, adoro ouvir você falar com tanto vigor. — Ele murmurou, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, levou a mão até o rosto dela, buscando um beijo calmo.

— Acho que precisamos falar sobre isso. — Após o beijo, Ino apoiou as mãos sobre o peito de Gaara, alisando os dedos nas vestes dele. — Precisamos de algumas regras.

— Regras? — Gaara a fitou, com um olhar atencioso e curioso.

— Sim. — Ino afastou-se um pouco para poder contemplar a imagem do Kazekage em meio aquelas plantas. Sorriu, explorando os belos cabelos vermelhos que caíam em desordem pela lateral do rosto, os olhos atenciosos e as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, ele possuía uma cicatriz na bochecha, mas acrescentava apenas um toque charmoso. — O meu trabalho é protegê-lo, então eu quero a sua palavra de que vai respeitar minhas decisões quanto a sua segurança.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso com minha guarda.

— Não, você não entendeu. — Ino desfez o contato, virando o corpo em direção das flores. — Eu não quero mais que minta para mim, não importa o que aconteça entre nós dois.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ino o encarou novamente.

— Não sabemos se isso que está rolando entre a gente vai dar certo.

— Vamos fazer dar certo. — Ele a interrompeu, convicto. — Se depender de mim, vai dar certo.

— Não sabe como ouvir isso me deixa feliz. — Ela sentiu o coração acalmar com aquelas palavras. — Mas nós devemos ser realistas e pensar em todas as possibilidades. Caso um dia não fiquemos juntos, quero que a missão se mantenha em pé. Pois eu não estou aqui apenas por amar você.

Dessa vez foi Gaara quem sorriu.

— Você me ama... — Ele repetiu em voz alta.

— Não seja bobo. — Ino não aguentou ficar longe dele, abraçando-o com força em seguida e passando as mãos nos cabelos macios.

— Eu gosto de ouvir você falar isso. — Ele confessou.

— Vou falar isso todos os dias da minha vida, enquanto eu te amar.

Ino o beijou, sendo envolvida pelos braços do Kazekage.

***

O dia amanhecia e Gaara já estava acordado, havia dormido pouco mais de três horas, talvez quatro. Era uma rotina bastante diferente de quando ele não dormia nem uma hora por noite. Após um banho, ele se vestiu e sentou na poltrona que ficava aos pés da cama, dando início ao seu hábito matinal, lendo os pergaminhos recém-chegados, enquanto tomava o café entregue por um empregado, que trouxe a bandeja com uma refeição completa para dois.

Gaara tirou os olhos dos pergaminhos e observou Ino se espreguiçar sobre sua cama, depois ela se levantou, os belos cabelos loiros caíam por suas costas nuas, ela vestia apenas uma calcinha. Levantou-se, alongando os braços. Era um prazer a parte observá-la naquele momento, seu corpo era voluptuoso e atraente.

Ino foi até o banheiro e retornou em seguida, mais desperta e com um robe de seda cobrindo o corpo.

— Porque não me acordou? — Ela perguntou, caminhando até a poltrona, sentando-se no colo dele, tirando os pergaminhos das mãos de Gaara, para que pudesse ser abraçada por ele. — Sabe que eu gosto de acordar junto com você.

— Estava dormindo tão tranquila que não quis incomodar. — Gaara sentiu a boca de Ino brincar com sua orelha, sedutora como era, resvalando a língua no seu pescoço.

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando quando me refiro a acordar, não é?

Ino piscou os olhos, um sorriso divertido nos lábios, enquanto sua mão escorregava para dentro da calça dele, atiçando-o para que retornassem para o leito. Gaara a ergueu nos braços, levando-a para a cama, prometendo que iria despertá-la a partir dali todas as manhãs com um beijo.

— Só um beijo? — Ela fez um bico, com o olhar ardiloso e a boca entreaberta, desejosa pelo beijo.

— Quantos eu puder. — Ele deitou sobre o corpo quente dela, as mãos alisando a seda que a cobria, desamarrando a fita sem dificuldades. — Por quanto tempo você quiser.

— São muitas promessas, Kazekage-sama, não pode voltar atrás. — Ela continuou, a voz maliciosa, descendo as mãos pelas costas dele, para puxar a camisa que vestia. — Eu quero você, agora, Gaara.

***

Era madrugada e Ino escrevia um de seus relatórios quinzenais, acompanhada de uma garrafa de saquê e a luz amarelada do abajur. Sua missão completava seis meses naquela semana, e com a baixa movimentação dos inimigos, Shikamaru e o Rokudaime decidiram que era hora de mudarem a estratégia.

A Yamanaka observou Gaara na cama, já fazia uma hora desde que ele conseguiu pegar no sono. A rotina do Kazekage para dormir havia mudado desde que eles passaram a compartilhar o mesmo quarto. Antes, ele dormia no máximo quatro horas, hoje já conseguia dormir seis horas seguidas. Um grande progresso para quem passou um longo período da vida sem dormir uma única hora da noite.

Ino voltou a se concentrar no relatório, precisava informar exatamente onde estava e o que fazia em Suna. Não tantos detalhes quanto o Rokudaime gostaria de ler, mas todos os seus passos eram registrados, assim como diálogos importantes.

A guarda real de Gaara estava sempre em alerta, e Ino ainda não havia encontrado quem pudesse ter sido o traidor, mesmo após analisa-los friamente, usando seu jutsu mental. E era por isso que chegavam a conclusão de que algum aliado na festa poderia ser um inimigo. As possibilidades eram muitas e ela precisava confiar nas decisões do Rokudaime.

Com um suspiro pesaroso, Ino fechou o pergaminho, levando-o até o edifício dos pássaros mensageiros. Ao retornar, encontrou Gaara sentado na cama.

— O que faz acordado? — Perguntou, deitando ao lado dele e aconchegando-se em seus braços.

— Onde estava?

— Enviando uma mensagem para Konoha. — Ino passava os dedos de forma delicada sobre o peito de Gaara. — Lembra-se quando eu disse que não sabíamos quanto tempo isso iria durar?

— Por favor, Ino. — Gaara a abraçou com mais força, beijando em seguida seus cabelos. Ela ergueu o rosto e o olhou de forma terna. — Eu posso falar com Kakashi-san, ele vai entender. Talvez você possa morar aqui definitivamente.

— Me dói o coração em partir, mas me alegra em saber que você me ama a ponto de querer falar com o Rokudaime. — Ino sentou na cama, acariciando o rosto de Gaara com suas duas mãos. — Eu sou uma kunoichi, e isso é o que faço de melhor.

— Tudo o que você faz é perfeito.

— Não diga isso, possuo tantos defeitos quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

— Para mim é perfeita, mesmo com os defeitos. — Gaara levou suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo em um abraço cheio de sentimentos. — Eu vou aguardar com ansiedade a próxima vez que nós nos veremos.

— E será maravilhoso esse dia. — Ela o beijou, certa de que talvez aquela decisão pudesse abalar a relação dos dois. Mas não poderia deixar simplesmente a missão em aberto, como disse, era uma kunoichi, e sua posição exigia certos sacrifícios pessoais.

Gaara sorriu, acreditando que a calmaria que vinha depois de uma tempestade, durava muito pouco, pois Ino era um fenômeno que provocava reações instável de sua parte. Ele a beijou, sedento por possuía-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A primeira vez que postei essa história em outro site, os leitores não gostaram do final kkkk  
> Mas a minha intenção era narrar uma missão da Ino, por acaso eu aproveitei e adicionei o romance pq a gente não é de ferro né? kkkk mas é isso, a vida da Ino como ninja é a prioridade dela.  
> Essa é a minha visão ao escrever, mas todo mundo tem o direito de não gostar tb kkkk
> 
> Beijos


End file.
